Modern computer-enabled devices may include various initialization mechanisms. Generally, a sequence of boot stages executes in a boot path to initialize the hardware components of a device and load an operating system for use by a user. To add or remove hardware or software functionality, some portions of the boot sequence may be modified and/or supplied by parties other than the provider of the operating system. A modified boot stage inserted into the boot path may cause the system to be used in a manner not intended by its original manufacturer or provider.